Strawberry Red Blood
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: A Kish&Ichigo fanfic. Ichigo lands in the hospital after an accident that she can't remember, and is comforted by someone unexpected. Kish&Ichigo 4ever. I suck at summaries. Sequel is up! I hope to rewrite it soon!
1. Ichigo's Decision

Sorry people, this story is a little gory, and disgusting. But it's a drama, kind of. Whatever it is, please R&R. Constructive criticism only. But it's will not be gory, until a few chapters.

Ichigo Momomiya walked slowly home from school. Despite the fact that it was Friday, and it was a beautiful day, something troubled her. Ever since the incident with Masaya becoming Deep Blue, and nearly killing Ichigo, he seemed different. He was not the same. It almost seemed as though some of the darkness of Deep Blue had remained in his heart. He was meaner, and desolate. He never smiled anymore, which is what Ichigo loved about him in the first place. He was not the same. Despite all that they've been through, Ichigo just did not like him anymore. The fact was that she could no longer stand him. He became smug and ignorant, and soon it seemed as though he thought of Ichigo more as his property, not as a regular person. However, Ichigo was still indecisive, and she was troubled by her thoughts.

She hung her head walking and wondering. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Ichigo!" It was Masaya. Ichigo slowed down, if she were to break up with him, now was the perfect chance. "Why didn't you wait for me near the bench?" he asked, his voice was full of subtle anger. "I forgot…" said Ichigo quietly. "You forgot?!" he said angrily, "we meet there everyday after school, how stupid could someone be to forget that?" Ichigo hated that, she hated it the most. She hated being called stupid; although it was not so direct it still hurt. She had a hard time realizing this was the person she once loved. Ichigo avoided his gaze. "Masaya, I need to talk to you." she said, slightly quivering.


	2. Kish's Regrets

Sorry people, for leaving you at a cliff hanger. Well here is chapter 2. I hope you like it, but before we start we have a special guest star today: Kish

Shadestar: Kish tell us a little bit about yourself.

Kish: Umm, a little while ago I was sent to destroy all humans so my kind could have their world back. But that mission was forfeited, and my kind came to an understanding with humans.

Shadestar: Interesting…Is there anything else?

Kish: I love Ichigo.

Shadestar: How would you feel if something bad were to happen to her, in my story?

Kish: HUH? What do you mean, I will kill you if anything happens to….

Shadestar: Wait, it will all be for the better, you'll see.

Kish: Fine, but if things turn out bad….

Shadestar: You'll kill me, I got that. Times up, you have to go now.

Kish: Bye, and like I said…

Shadestar: YES YOU'LL KILL ME I GET IT!!

On to the story

Kish sat on top of the building, where he had first seen Ichigo. He replayed that moment in his head over and over again. How surprised she had been when he kissed her. He wondered if maybe he wasn't so…spontaneous when they first met, that she may not have rejected him so much. Despite how his mission on earth was over, he often liked to come to earth, and think about the past, and how he used to destroy life there. He liked to watch as the humans walked by, and he realized how his kind was basically similar. But whenever a couple passed by his heart would ache, he longed to be loved back by the one he loved. But he felt as though that was a mere wish, and that it could never be fulfilled. Tears rolled down his face, how he wished that Ichigo would love him, as much as he loved her. He was going to give up the thing he cared about most for Ichigo, and that was her. He had numerously threatened to kill her so that she would go with him, so that they could be together, and then she'd understand him, and then she would eventually be happy with him. But he eventually accepted the fact that she loved Masaya, and he couldn't do anything about it. This made him hurt more. "Ichigo…", he whispered quietly to himself. "At least you're happy, at least…you are with the one you love." those word hurt him, those words cut like a knife. She did not love him, but he was happy that Ichigo was happy.

Well this chapter was all about Kish. Its also kind of short, oh well. But maybe Kish has spoken too soon…


	3. A Battered Ichigo

Pain seared through Ichigo's body. She could only see the blurred view of the brick wall in front of her. She tried to get up, but the pain in her ribs and legs would not allow her. Her head throbbed, and blood was coming out of her arms. Her ribs were bruised, and broken. She lay there, in the alley, scared and alone. She coughed, and blood spewed from her mouth. She had internal bleeding, and she knew that if she did not get attention quickly, she would die from loss of blood. She sat up carefully and leaned against the brick wall. The world seemed to spin, but Ichigo knew that if she fainted she could lose too much blood. Blood trickled down her skirt. She had a hard time remembering what had happened. She just remembered trying to transform in to Mew Ichigo, when something had stopped her. But she could not remember what. She crawled gently out of the alley, making slight sobbing noises with every movement. The pain was immense, but Ichigo knew she had to make her way out of the alley. She slid herself on to the sidewalk area between the houses where she walked to and from school. She slid herself as gently as possible, coughing small amount of blood from her mouth every so often. She made her way to the middle of the path, and went forward. She shook from the indescribable pain. She went forward, in the direction she would take to get to school. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore, everything was going black, her world faded, but she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye approaching her. She drifted off.

Again, I leave you guys at a cliff hanger, please R&R, I appreciate your feedback. And again, this chapter was only about Ichigo.


	4. Where Am I?

Before I start chapter 4 I have a special guest: Ichigo

Ichigo: WHAT HAPPENED TO ME??!!

Shadestar: Well, you don't know, you got hit pretty hard in the head, but you'll find out soon.

Ichigo: WHAT? Why can't you tell me?

Shadestar: Well, they don't know what happened either, but you'll find out don't worry.

Ichigo: I hate you…

Shadestar: Well, you have to go now,

Ichigo: Fine, but I'd better find out what happened soon.

Shadestar: You will

Now Chapter 4

The world came in to focus. There was a white room, Ichigo was in a bed. Her parents stood in front of her. "Are you okay?" asked her mom. "What Happened?" asked her dad. "Where am I?" asked a confused Ichigo. "You're in the hospital" replied her mom. Ichigo tried to sit up, but her ribs hurt too much and she felt dizzy. She laid back down. "What happened?" she asked confused. "We'd like to know that" said her Dad. "The doctors said that you will be alright, you will just have to stay here for a while. It's a good think that strange person brought you here." said her mom. "S-strange Person?" Ichigo stammered. "Some strange person carried you all the way here. He had a hat and would not show his face, he said you crawled out of an alley, but he saved you." Ichigo stared blankly at the wall. She had no recollection of the last twenty-four hours. She had no idea why she was in the hospital, and she had no idea who this strange person was. "A doctor poked his head in the room "Visiting hours are over, you can come back tomorrow." Ichigo did not want her parents to go, she was scared and confused. "Don't worry Ichigo", said her mother. "We'll be back tomorrow; the doctors will take good care of you." They said their goodbyes and her parents left. She stared at the wall, trying to remember what had happened. "All she could remember was walking home from school, and her trying to transform, but why didn't she. She soon drifted to sleep.

Ichigo was in a curled position, holding her face and crying. She was being put in severe pain, but by what.

Ichigo slept uneasily, her nightmare seemed real, and so did the pain.

Ichigo awoke the next morning to someone wearing a hat and a long sweater standing in her room. She turned her head confused, her vision blurred and unable to see who it was. "W-who…" she stammered, "are you?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard to not remember me" said a voice "…Neko-chan" Ichigo's eyes widened. She knew who it was, and in her helpless position, she was more frightened. "Kisshu..." she whispered frightened. She saw out her window, which was right next to her bed. She was on the ground floor, and just a few feet from the ground. She could perhaps get away, but she would not get very far, she sat up. Pain lunged through her chest, but she had to try. She slipped out of the open window, and slipped on to the ground behind some bushes. She was in so much pain now, that it was hard to bear. She looked for her token, if she could transform maybe she'd have a better chance of getting away. It was gone; she had no idea where it is. She was in such a panic that she did not hear as Kisshu told her to stop and that she'd hurt herself. He transported in front of her. "Ichigo, stop" he cried as she tried to run away. "Get away" she said, as loud as she could manage. "Is this how you treat the person who saved your life?" he said. Ichigo stopped. She stood there, surprised and amazed. If Kisshu was the strange person, he did not take her when she was completely defenseless. She fell to the ground. "Ichigo!" he yelled.

This chapter was a little longer, sorry people if this fanfiction isn't all that good. Just say how I can make it better.


	5. Mew Mew Visit

Ichigo had passed out on the ground. Kisshu very worriedly picked her up and teleported her back to her room. He set the unconscious Ichigo down in her bed. Just then Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro came in to visit her. They gasped when they saw Kisshu standing next to Ichigo. Kish turned around and saw them and teleported out of the room without a word. They all looked around, worried about Ichigo, and how Kish was right next to her and her being in her state. Ichigo did not look like the Ichigo they knew. This Ichigo's face was bruised, and her whole body was bandaged, and her hair was slightly matted with blood. "Ichigo…" said Mint quietly. "Wake up" Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. "Ichigo" they said excitedly. Ichigo was happy to see all her friends. "Thanks you guys...for visiting Me." she managed to say. "Of course we'd visit Ichigo Onee-chan" said Pudding happily. "Stop fooling around Pudding" said Mint anxiously "Ichigo you do know who was in your room right" Ichigo pondered the question; any memories did not seem to stick in her brain anymore. "It was Kish!" she yelled. Ichigo then remembered what had happened. How Kish had brought her to the hospital, and how she slipped out the window. "Kisshu…" she whispered, "Where is he?" she asked frantically. "It's ok Ichigo, he left when he saw us, and you couldn't fight him anyway." Ichigo lifted her head, "I don't want to fight him, I need to thank him." she said. The others stood there awe-struck. "WHAT?" said Mint, "What exactly happened, did you fall down some stairs and hit your head? You do remember who Kish is, right?" Ichigo did not respond she just stared out the window. "Ichigo?" asked Lettuce, "what exactly did happen" Ichigo stared blankly out the window. "I do not know" she replied calmly. Visiting hours were over, but the girls were very uneasy about leaving Ichigo alone, but they had to. They said goodbye as the doctor hurried them out of the room. Ichigo stayed in her room alone, the doctors said she could leave the hospital in a few weeks. And again, she tried to remember what happened.

Kish stood outside the hospital. He watched Ichigo. "Ichigo, who could have done this to you?" he wondered sadly, "Who could have caused you so much pain and have gotten away?" Kish had the feeling that this was no accident, and that someone had hurt Ichigo intentionally, and he was willing to find out whom.


	6. A Surprising Conversation

Ichigo had a nightmare from when she had encountered Deep Blue. She remembered looking at Kish's body, near to death and remembered how sad she felt. She remembered Deep Blue lifting her up by her neck and nearly killing her.

She woke up with a jolt of fear, and she looked around the room. Realizing how it was only a nightmare she calmed down. She was going to be let out of the hospital in a week, and she couldn't wait to leave. Still tired she got back under the covers and turned to the window. There was Kish; it had been a week since he came to her room. Startled again she jumped up. "Sorry I startled you" he said, with slight amusement in her reaction. "What do you want?" she said frightened. "Nothing, I'm just checking that you are ok." Ichigo looked away, "So you're the one that took me to the hospital?" she asked. He met her eyes, but she turned away more. "Yes. You crawled out of an alley, you were a mess, and you were bruised and covered in blood" Ichigo turned slightly towards him, "I was completely defenseless, you could have taken me away, but you didn't, why that is?" Kish stared at her for a long time. Faint bruises and cuts were left, but she was mostly healed. "Because you were hurt and in pain, if I had taken you, you would not have been able to get help." Tears ran down Ichigo's face. "Thank you" she said quietly. Kisshu smiled a little. "Also Ichigo, I love you." Ichigo lifted her head, and her gaze met his. She had not heard that for a long time. Masaya had not said it to her for an extremely long time, however every time Kish had seen her, he always said it… in a strange way. He had always said how he wished that he would be hers, but he finally had the chance, but he saved her. She wanted to say it back, she really wanted to say I love you back, but she couldn't. She just stared blankly at Kisshu. She felt that back, but it felt as though Masaya still had a grip on her. She then remembered that she did try to break up with him, but she could not remember what had happened. "I…" she stammered, Kisshu's eyes opened wide, would she say it back, did she love him? "I appreciate you helping me." she said. Kisshu frowned slightly, he actually thought she would say it back. "That's foolish, he thought to himself, "after all that I put her through, how could she love me?" he thought. However, she did feel that way, she did love him, in a way that she never loved Masaya. This was different, but she just could not say it. Whenever she tried, it wouldn't come out. All she said was "I'm sorry… I was so mean to you." He hung his head "I should be sorry, for all I put you through." he said sadly, "Maybe you wouldn't resent me so much, if I wasn't so rude then." She laughed a little. "What's so funny?" he asked, she smiled "I remember when you jumped down from that building, and…" Kisshu looked at her happily but also in a sorry way "That's what I mean…"he said quietly. Ichigo looked at him lovingly "It's ok, it wasn't that bad…" she said, embarrassed. He looked up at her blushing face, and smiled.

They continued through their happy conversation, little did they know that they were being watched by a dark tall and jealous figure.


	7. Happy Visits

Everyday that week Kish visited Ichigo in the hospital. Ichigo looked forward to his visits, he seemed so different than before, he was more sensitive, but he was still funny, and she loved him, he just didn't know it.

It was the day that Ichigo was going home from the hospital. She wanted to go home so much. The hospital was too plain, and sick people were always passing through the hallways, and as always Kish visited her. "So, you're going home today, huh, Strawberry?" he asked. "Yes, and I'm very happy about it, this place is too boring and depressing." Kish smiled slightly. "Ichigo…?" She looked at him, "Yes?" He lowered his head, "When I realized that poor girl that passed out on the sidewalk was you, I was so frightened." Tears fell from his face "You're all I really loved." Ichigo lifted his head and looked in his eyes, "It's okay, I'm alright, and I really enjoyed spending time with you." she paused "And I love You too." Kish couldn't believe his ears, "you do?" Ichigo nodded her head. They smiled, and they leaned towards each other to kiss. Kish couldn't believe that **she **would actually kiss him. As they got closer, and both their hearts were pounding, something happened. Ichigo stopped. Kish looked at her confused, "Ichigo?" Her eyes seemed hollow all of a sudden. Then they glowed. She all of a sudden began to burst out screaming in pain as she was lifted from the ground. "ICHIGO!" yelled Kish, "What's Happening?!" She clutched her chest, it felt like her heart was being ripped out. The pain was more agonizing than before she came to the hospital. She screamed in pain. Kish stood there, unable to help her, when he tried to help her it only hurt her more. All he could do was call her name. "What's happening?" he thought. His heart hurt just as much from watching her go through all this pain again. He wanted to protect her, and when he couldn't do that he felt useless to her. He could do nothing as she was in so much pain screaming.

Again, I leave you at a cliff hanger, please R&R.

Kish: What are you doing to Ichigo?! I'll kill you, pulls out swords

Shadestar: Wait! Don't kill me just yet, if you don't like the turn out at the end of the story, you can kill me

Ichigo: What's happening to me now, and still what happened to me in the beginning.

Shadestar: WILL YOU TWO JUST WAIT!!! You'll find out in the end.


	8. A Battle For Ichigo's Heart

Kish watched in terror as his loved one's heart was being ripped apart. "Why is this happening?" he yelled

Deep Blue appeared in front of Ichigo. "You shouldn't have done this Ichigo." he smirked "I thought I taught you your lesson when you tried to leave me." He held up Ichigo's token. "You tried to defy me with this, but you should have realized that you can't win, even with this." Kish's eyes widened "You…" he whispered. "You're the one that hurt her!" He pulled out his swords. "What are you doing to her?!" He turned to Kish, and smiled. "When she tried to leave me the first time, I put a curse on her, if she tried to defy me her spirit would be broken, so she will never leave me again." Kish stared horrified at his love, whose soul was being ripped apart. "I thought Deep Blue was destroyed a while ago." "Fool!" Yelled Deep Blue, "I was never even dormant, there was never even a Masaya, I faked it all just for this moment, to break the ultimate spirit, and she will be of my control!" "Ichigo, Fight It, Don't Let Him break you" yelled Kish to the screaming Ichigo. He lunged at Deep Blue with his swords. Deep Blue dodged the attack. "I will protect Ichigo, I promised her!" yelled Kish. Deep Blue and Kisshu dodged and attacked each other's swords in a quick and elegant manner. Kish couldn't touch Deep Blue though, he was too quick, and he did not get tired. Kisshu however got extremely tired quickly. He just barely dodged the attacks of Deep Blue. But he persevered; he couldn't let the one he loved be broken. Deep Blue launched an attack that cut at Kisshu's arm. Kish flinched as the blood trickled down his arm and on to the blades of his sword, but he continued to fight, even using his hurt arm. He refused to lose, he would fight forever for Ichigo. Kish ran at Deep Blue as fast as he could, Kish launched an attack from the air at Deep Blue, he jumped, but Deep Blue's sword was pointed upwards. It cut in to Kish's side. Kish fell to the ground clutching his side. He was now cornered to the ground, with Deep Blue's sword at his chest. "Go to hell!" yelled Deep Blue as he thrust his sword back waiting to put it in to Kish's heart.

Ichigo: …

Shadestar: Are you surprised that Masaya was the one who hurt you.

Ichigo: …

Shadestar: I thought it was pretty obvious

Ichigo: …I hate you

Kish: Me too

Shadestar: And on that happy not I end this chapter.


	9. The winner

"Go to hell!" yelled Deep Blue as he thrust his sword back waiting to put it in to Kish's heart.

Kish awaited his death; he felt deserved it if he could not protect the one he loved. "Goodbye Ichigo, I'm sorry…" he whispered to her. He awaited the icy blade of the sword to pierce his chest. It seemed to take years, he watched as the sword came closer and closer to him. He did not care that he was about to die, he only cared that without him, Ichigo's spirit would be broken. The sword felt cold as it touched his skin.

What happened next astounded him. The sword did not go through, it had not pierced him. It just stopped there, like he was made of stone.

The force of the blade's unexpected stop sent Deep Blue falling backwards.

Kish stood up and walked slowly to the confused dark alien that lay on the floor. He smiled slightly as he stared at the one he had once called his savior, how pitiful he looked now. He took his blade and quietly said "Ichigo, I said I'd protect you, and I always keep my promise." He held his blade high above Deep Blue's heart, and let go.

Deep Blue's eyes widened as the sword went through him, but they quickly became lifeless.

Kish sighed with a satisfaction of his victory, but his attention quickly returned to Ichigo, who was no longer screaming in agony. She did not move; she was just laying there in midair, eyes closed.

Worriedly Kish ran to her. He carefully lifted her down from where she was hovering, and held her gently in his arms, she did not stir.

"Ichigo…" he said sadly. Was he too late, had she already been broken? Tears rolled down his face.

Kish: That tears it! runs at Shadestar with swords

Shadestar: Wait, the story is not over!! Without me, you will not know what happens to Ichigo!

Kish: Fine, I hate cliffhangers

Shadestar: This is the exact reason that I use them.

Kish: I've said this before, but I hate you.

Shadestar: Will Ichigo be okay? Before you think that all stories have a happy ending, don't think I work that way. Tragedy is my friend. Please R&R to find out.

Kish: WHY!?!?!

Shadestar: heehee…


	10. The End

"Ichigo…" he said sadly. Was he too late, had she already been broken? Tears rolled down his face.

She did not move. She just lied there in his arms. Kish shook as he began to cry loudly. "Ichigo, wake up!" he yelled. Nothing, he just held her in his arms. He hung his head. "I failed you Ichigo. I failed the one I love."

Just then the mews came in to visit Ichigo. Again, they gasped as they saw Kish. "Kisshu!" they yelled. "What have you done to Ichigo Onee-chan!?" screamed Pudding as tears welled up in her eyes. Kish looked up at them. "Don't you dare say I did this!" The others took a step forward, as they held their tokens, ready to transform. They then saw Deep Blue lying in the corner of the room, with one of Kish's swords in his chest. "You even killed Ichigo's boyfriend!" yelled Mint. Pudding began to cry and the others stood stunned at the blood around the room. They did not know how Masaya had been evil. Kisshu began to cry even more, and the Mews noticed. He was now enraged, between his sobs he said "Do you even know why Ichigo is in the hospital!?" he yelled at them. They stood staring at him confused. "It's all because of him!" he yelled as he pointed at the body of Deep Blue. The others looked astonished. "Liar!" yelled Mint. "Put Ichigo down!" yelled Zakuro. Kish shook his head slowly, without making eye contact. "Put her down now!" yelled Mint. Kish just continued to shake his head, as he began to cry more. The Mews noticed how his arms and side had gashes in them. Lettuce being more understanding asked Kish "What happened here Kisshu; tell the truth, did you do this?" Kish shook his head. "I'd never do anything like this, to the one I love." The others looked shocked. Whenever they encountered Kish he always said stuff like that to and about Ichigo. But then it all seemed like a sick game to him. This time he sounded sincere, and remorseful. "Deep Blue did this." He then told them the whole story. They were extremely shocked. Pudding walked up to the alien holding her friend, and she looked up at him, and looked at Ichigo in his arms. He whispered to the crying little girl "I'm sorry, I tried." The rest of them walked up to the crying alien. They were all crying now, and looking at their fallen friend. "You really did love her Kish?" asked Zakuro. "Of course" he said. "Can we be alone?" he asked quietly. Reluctantly the girls left the room. Tears fell from Kish's face. "Ichigo, I will always love you no matter what. Nothing can change that." He gave her a soft kiss. "If only…I could have helped you." He lied her down on the bed, and he went over to the window. "Goodbye Ichigo" he said as he turned to leave. A small noise made him turn his head. Nothing had changed. He sighed at how his mind tortured him and played such tricks on him. He turned his tear stained face away. He heard the noise again, this time it was louder. He turned his head quickly back around. Ichigo still lied there. He stared at her, but then he saw her eyes flutter. "Ichigo?" he said hopefully. Her eyes fluttered, struggling to open. He ran back to her. "Ichigo!?" he said, rather loudly now. Her eyes opened slightly. "K-Kisshu…" she whispered. Kish had a large smile across his face. He raced over to her and hugged her. "Kisshu…" she said weakly smiling back. She stared up at her savior who was illuminated by the moonlight that came in from the window. She stared back at her. Ichigo wiped some of the tears from Kish's face. "I love you Kisshu" she whispered. "I love you too, Kitten" he said back. He caressed her face. "I'll protect you always." he said. Ichigo smiled "I'm glad" she said happily. They leaned close to each other and their lips met. Ichigo's cat-ears popped up. Kisshu laughed lightly, and petted them. Ichigo laughed also.

The mews having heard a noise burst in to the room. They all squealed happily "Ichigo, you're okay." Ichigo although very happy to see them wished that they came in a little later. She smiled at them. They all hugged her. "Ichigo" Kish said, "Let's get you home." They all left the hospital. As they hit a cross road the Mew's said good bye to Ichigo. Before Zakuro left she headed over to Ichigo and said to her "Good luck" Ichigo looked at her confused in a way. Before she could ask Zakuro had left. She turned around to head over to her house. She looked around. Kish seemed to have disappeared. She looked around her, seeing if she could find him. With no avail she sighed and started to walk to her house. Before she could go very far he appeared behind her. Before she could turn around she was in his arms. Her ears again popped up. "Don't be scared koneko-chan" he said softly. "I said I'd protect you" She smiled, and he walked her home.

Shadestar: Well, that was the story, I really want to make a sequel, and I definitely will…If I get enough good reviews. So tell all your friends to read and review, and there will definitely be a sequel.

Kish: What it's over! NOOOO!!!!

Shadestar: Don't worry. If these people review enough then the story will continue.

Kish: pulls out swords R&R this fanfic, or else!!

Shadestar: What he said, but I'd like to say sorry if this fanfic sucked. Most of it was made at four in the morning.

Ichigo: Also, Shadestar does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Shadestar: If I did, Masaya would be dead in the first episode.

Masaya: HEY!!!

Shadestar: takes barbed wire and wraps him in it as she dumps salt on his wounds laughing, as he screams in pain

Kish and Ichigo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shadestar: Bye everyone


End file.
